Quina Quen
«''' A li mortacci tuoi! '''» :: — Imprecazione caratteristica di Quina Quina Quen, originariamente uno dei personaggi principali del videogioco'' Final Fantasy IX'' e tutto ciò ad esso collegato, è uno dei personaggi non originali principali delle Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane. Quina Quen Nome/i Quina Cognome Quen Soprannomi N.A. Età 72 Luogo di nascita Palude dei Qu del Continente della Nebbia Residenza attuale Mondo che Non Esiste Livello dell'esistenza Mortale Rango Cuoca Alleati *Ottoperotto *Voce fuori campo *Sigmund Freud *Sora *Ursula *Suor Nausicaa *Xaldin *Roxas *vul95 Nemici *Vexen *darkroxas92 *Guardia Svizzera #2 Poteri ed abilità *Sa cucinarti persino gli stivali di San Rocco *Grandi capacità di sfondamneto *Parla il romanesco Armi Utensili da cucina, soprattutto: *Mattarello *Padella da Paella Prima apparizione [Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane] *''Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo''; Capitolo 2 (solo citata) *''Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo''; Capitolo 7 Prima apparizione [Reale/Opera originale] Final Fantasy IX Breve descrizione :Attenzione : Il seguente passaggio può contenere spoiler ! Introdotta in ''Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo'' come la gerente e cuoca del “''Quina's''”, ristorante specializzato in cucina italiana, nonché unico a fare ancora credito ad Ottoperotto, Voce fuori campo e Sigmund Freud, Quina è la datrice di lavoro di Roxas e di Sora, camerieri par-time nel suo locale; la Qu, nonostante pochi capiscano la sua parlata romana, testimonia in favore del'' tüss'' al processo istituito per giudicarlo colpevole e, alla fine, si mette in affari con Ursula ed assieme ribattezzano il suo locale “A ra Maga e a ra Śtria”. In seguito assiste Sora quando viene trasformato in un bambino (''Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough'') e, soprattutto, quando sta per essere retribuito dall'MOdT X-99-Octopussy, aiutando la Strega del Mare a preparare la pozione per trasformarlo in un mer-boy per evitargli la sculacciata (''Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto''). Seriamente convinta di quanto afferma, difende a mattarello tratto il'' tüss'' quando arriva Der Richter a giudicarlo (Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio), elencando assieme alla cecaelia tutte le buone azione di cui Sora è stato autore (raccolte dalla cuoca romana in un dossier stile quello di darkroxas92), venendo confermata dal fatto che il'' tüss si salva appunto perché alla fine è proprio un ''bravo tuss! :Fine dei possibili spoiler ! Anche se dire che è una forza della natura è riduttivo, è forse il solo modo per descrivere Quina: uno metro ed ottanta per un quintale e mezzo di massa di puro concentrato di simpatia, carattere e voglia di vivere!! Ecco a chi dovete rivolgervi se avete sia problemi di fame (non si applica il soddisfatto o rimborsati, perché con lei c'è solo il soddisfatti!) sia se siete nei guai: in ogni caso, lasciate fare a lei! : «''' ''A 'nsalada? Fija mea, a te ce vorre 'na pizza margherita derre mie, lassa fa a Quina tua e nun te ne pentirrà! ''»''' :: — Quina, in: Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo, Capitolo 07: Chez Quina's Sempre pronta a fare il diavolo (o darkroxas92) in quattro ed anche in otto, è capace di stupirvi con la sua saggezza spicciola e la sua pazienza da santa (Onoré). Ma non azzardatevi a prenderla in giro per via della sua stazza! Potreste pentirvene, come ben sa una certa Guardia Svizzera... Come Ursula, è praticamente la nonna di tutto il Mondo che Non Esiste, pronta ad elargire consigli e manicaretti da far invidia ad un redivivo Lucullo (ma anche un qualche scapaccione, se l'occasione lo richiede!). In tutte le Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane, è la sola ad esprimersi solamente in dialetto romano. Biografia del personaggio Prima dell'arrivo di Ottoperotto & soci In fase di scrittura... Il processo di Robbery, he wrote In fase di scrittura... Progetto "Ragnarock" In fase di scrittura... Ritorno ad Atlantide In fase di scrittura... Il retributore notturno... In fase di scrittura... Il Giorno del Giudizio In fase di scrittura... Le Guerre dell'Autore In fase di scrittura... Curiosità È il solo personaggio ad esprimersi in dialetto romano. È apparsa, al pari di Ursula, in tutte le Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane come personaggio ricorrente, guadagnandosi il rango di principale. Capitan Uncino ha un debole per lei (ATL). Tiene un dossier sulle buone azioni di Sora, intitolato “''Dossié de Quina sur pecché no se devve ciapà a scapacciò er Sora''”. Prima di entrare in affari con Ursula, era uno dei pochi personaggi ad avere un'attività lucrativa. La sua abbreviazione durante la scrittura delle Fan Fiction è [ QX ] (motivi tecnici). Citazioni & battute celebri : «''' Ottoperrotto, sei prropprio ttu? '''» :: — Prima battuta di Quina, in: RHW, Capitolo 07: Chez Quina's : «''' Guardia Svizzera #1 (apre la porta con una spallata): Fermi! : Quina: O, annamo! Semo rromani, volemoce bene! [stt: Suppongo sia inutile tradurre...] : Ursula: Podum ovrivv quaicos da bon? 'N grapin? ''[stt: ''Possiamo offrirvi qualcosa di buono? Un grappino?] : Guardia Svizzera #2 (rivolto a Quina): Ma lefati dai piedi, qrazzona! : Guardia Svizzera #1 (rivolto a Ursula): E anke tu, cinkali! : Quina: GRASSONA?!?! : Ursula: CINKALI?!?! : Guardia Svizzera #1 + Guardia Svizzera #2: Opz... : Quina (afferrata la padella da paella):'' A li mortacci tuoi, burino!!!'' scaglia su Guardia Svizzera #2 : Ursula (afferra un utensile da cucina per ogni tentacolo): Cun ti a foo 'na frittura miśta, züchin!!! scaglia su Guardia Svizzera #1 '''» :: — RHW, Capitolo 10: Amori segreti ed un aiuto dall'alto (dei Cieli)